<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Issues with CPD and Hank Voight - a commentary by UnstableAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495586">My Issues with CPD and Hank Voight - a commentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableAngel/pseuds/UnstableAngel'>UnstableAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commentary, Having binged seasons 1-5, Moral corruption, Voight is a horrible person, meta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableAngel/pseuds/UnstableAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've consumed the first five seasons of CPD in the last week or so and I have serious feelings about Voight's behavior.<br/>*Ch 2 is me ranting about the season 5 finale<br/>Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is by no means an extensive list but I tried to pull as many examples from memory as I could.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issues with Hank Voight:</p><ul>
<li>Hank Voight uses <span class="u">excessive force</span> almost <em>every episode; </em>the very existence of <span class="u">the cage</span> speaks to how little he cares about the lives of people he deems </li>
<li>This corrupts the morals of the people in his unit
<ol>
<li>Jay: "Are we just going to let him do this" in reference to Voight going to beat someone up in the cage</li>
<li>Antonio telling the others to come to him if they have any issues with the way anyone acts on a personal case</li>
<li>Then they stop questioning it</li>
<li>Voight murders his son's killer in cold blood</li>
<li>Erin covers it up</li>
<li>She goes off the deep end and then ends up with a promotion</li>
<li>Adam getting too aggressive esp. in cases with African American people</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Voight murders his son's killer in cold blood period</li>
<li>Voight encouraging despicable things
<ol>
<li>Pressuring Kevin to kill an <span class="u">unarmed</span> suspect bc if he doesn't, it may get out that his brother helped catch him</li>
<li>Using his gang connections to have an offender brutally murdered bc Intelligence can't prove his involvement and then telling Antonio that was what he wanted</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Results first approach - with the result being the offender's pain, not victims' relief
<ol>
<li>The scene in which the "re-homing" person holds a young girl at gunpoint and Voight just continues to move into his space
<ul>
<li>He then shoots the man right in front of the girl</li>
<li>Nearly kills the man even though they need him to find other victims</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>But Voight is pretty hypocritical about it too
<ol>
<li>In Alvin's daughter case Voight stops him saying that other people need closure, but didn't Olive need closure too</li>
<li>In Trudy's case, Voight stops her saying that she wouldn't be able to live with herself because she's not him</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Intelligence takes personal cases often and end up making questionable decisions bc of it
<ol>
<li>Alvin</li>
<li>Trudy</li>
<li>Kim's sister  - she takes the roofie drink</li>
<li>Jay's dad</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Voight lets other people off the hook
<ol>
<li>The judge whose daughter OD'd - Hank knows that he killed the suspect but doesn't do anything about it</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>A couple of times he doesn't fight for the POC victim
<ol>
<li>After Toma is revealed to not be a terrorist and in fact actually the one who pretty much solved the case, Hank "I don't run" doesn't press Denny on setting the record straight to the public, promoting racist fears of terrorism from any Muslim</li>
<li>In the case Antonio takes because his daughter sees the Latina victim, Voight tells his to make sure they can win the case before they take it from another unit but lets white people walk</li>
<li>Allows wrongful charge of an African American man for the murder of two young boys in order to save face</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Voight beats people up equally?
<ol>
<li>In a case in the African American community, he's told that he can't go too far, and he says that he would treat white people the same; like boy, that's still not legal</li>
<li>Staunchly denies that he may have any bias which is improbable and also isn't reflected in his actions</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>He makes the Ivory tower out to be the bad guy but they have actual reasons between him taking money from criminals and excessive force
<ul>
<li>It's also kinda funny to me that the first time Erin goes as far as he usually does, IA has a real chance at taking her badge but they can't get Voight at all</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Dismisses reform because it stops him from being as violent as he is
<ol>
<li>Cameras in the interrogation room for example; of course they went up in Intelligence first, IA has good reason to believe there are problems</li>
<li>Touts case solve rate as an excuse for the violence - hint hint it's not</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>He doesn't play well with others
<ol>
<li>Lies to Federal investigators (Kim's boyfriend) and possibly derails their investigation for 2 murders versus however many ODs: like the number of deaths is higher in the federal case, they should have priority, not Intelligence's solve rate</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>The way he freaking walks when they're entering a suspects house - one-handed gun and standing at full height unlike literally everyone else</li>
</ul><p>Issues with the show:</p><ul>
<li>The first time there's a Muslim on the show, it's because there's a terrorist attack</li>
<li>Kevin is the token African American in the unit like Antonio is the token Latino</li>
<li>All the romantic relationships within the unit</li>
<li>Voight behavior allows dehumanization of offenders - they are still people, you can't just treat them however you want</li>
<li>Portrayal of all reform as evil and preventing good cops from doing their jobs</li>
<li>Eventual criminal activity of reformers - degrades the value of reform</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ok so I just finished season 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post season 5 finale rage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>********SPOILERS*************</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the fuck... what... who is writing this show?</p><p>Alvin gets thrown in jail because Hank kills a guy in cold blood <strong>AND THEN HE FUCKING GOES AND DOES IT AGAIN.</strong> Who the fuck came up with that idea? Voight's character development, in anything, is negative. Like how does he figure another revenge killing is going to make this ok? Voight spent the season since then telling people that revenge kills don't make anything better and HE STILL DOES IT!</p><p>Voight kills for his own personal satisfaction, not for justice (which is not fair either btw). He doesn't actually care about Al</p><p>He makes me sick. Using the prosecutor's guilt over Al's death to get himself off of any charges from that case felt like he was using Al. Best friend my ass. He was using Al to cover for him and tried to help too late. Why does he ask Burgess to clean out his desk? That's so intensely personal. If they really were that close, why didn't Voight do it?</p><p>And now Antonio has to cover for his ass, despite the witness? (at least that's what I'm assuming since Voight is still Sargeant in later seasons) How does that man still have his badge? Antonio should let him <em>burn</em>. Hank Voight does not deserve to be a cop.</p><p>Look I don't encourage suicide but Hank Voight? I want Voight to jump off the roof of that random building when he poured one out for Al. Like I was literally screaming at the tv for him to jump.</p><p>And that speech with Denny? Denny doesn't understand the difference between "dirty and necessary"? Because somehow it's worse to pay a witness to embellish her version of events for a murder of an unarmed human than the murder itself? It's <em>necessary</em> to murder people because letting them rot in jail isn't justice? He's disrespecting our entire justice system.</p><p>Voight goes "the extra mile"? Does what "regular cops are unwilling to do?" What <em>murder people? </em>They are still human, criminals or not. They have rights that cops can't just gallivant around abusing.</p><hr/><p>It's also official. Adam Ruzek is a baby Voight. He condones violence as long as it suits him. And Voight knows it. He's grooming Adam to be the next Al, turning his head as Voight returns to off the rails. I really hope he can redeem himself in future seasons (but really I don't have hope because this show has given 0 fucks about good policing), because hey, <em>at least hasn't killed an unarmed person</em>. Yes, the bar is that low.</p><hr/><p>You know, since Antonio here is the only leader - between him and Voight - of the group with a moral compass, I want him to take over the unit. Is it sustainable to just pretend like Voight made the deal in time to save Al, got shanked in prison, and Antonio becomes Sargeant? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Hello! This was supposed to be a single chapter somewhat organized thing but then S5 finale happened and then there was ranting, but anyway, my question is if I posted weekly reactions to episodes I watched, would you guys read it?</p><hr/><p>A little bloop:</p><p>S6 Ep18</p><p>Voight tells a 16-year-old kid to <strong><em>KILL </em></strong>another kid because of course that's the only way to resolve a gang war.</p><p>Also, why would you ask Voight to facilitate a peace deal like??? Voight is the opposite of calm and/or peaceful. You're telling me the somewhat corrupt / definitely morally corrupt head of intelligence is the <em>only</em> guy who could achieve peace?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>